


It'll Be Glamorous

by Steakhouse_Fries



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: /utg/, Gen, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 13:17:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5376626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steakhouse_Fries/pseuds/Steakhouse_Fries
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mettaton worries about some things, and makes a plan to avoid them. (8/12: Rewritten a bit.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	It'll Be Glamorous

Meeting Alphys was the best thing that'd ever happened to the ghost lying in their bed, excitedly scribbling in one of their many diaries about their latest meeting. Their body was almost complete, and their dream was in their grasp. They would finally be able to become the person they've always wanted to be. They would finally be able to say goodbye to the old snail farm, and to their old miserable existence, and live a life of glamor. They would finally be able to become a star in a world without any. They would be absolutely beautiful.

But something, a set of errant thoughts, suddenly had the ghost dropping their ghost pen.

What if, even though the ghost was very talented, they wouldn't be able to become a star? After all, a ghost possessing a body wasn't all that exciting in of itself.

What if those that had wronged them in the past were to come back to haunt them, bringing them down from the height of their glory?

What if the ghost disappeared one day, only to return, corporeal and on their way to stardom? What if Blooky would hate them?

What if the ghost would have to leave Alphys behind to focus on their new career? Would she be able to let them go? What if she would hate them, as well?

The thought made their ghost stomach turn. They wished they could just be reborn entirely, free from every conceivable shackle. Then, the ghost made a realization: That wasn't out of reach, either.

The next day, the ghost was visiting Alphys once again. The living room of her small home had been turned into an impromptu laboratory, with the ghost's future body sitting in the middle, surrounded by tools and spare parts. The back of the body was open, and Alphys herself was hard at work, humming the tune of her favourite cartoon's intro as she rummaged inside, using electric magic to weld the pieces together. The ghost spun around the reptilian lady, examining their body-to-be for the hundreth time. It wasn't the human form that they'd wanted, but it was elegant, it was handsome, it was fit for the superstar they would become. Suddenly, the ghost was interrupted by a loud yelp as Alphys recoiled back, before sucking on her fingers, muttering under her breath. The ghost realized that their chance had come. “Maybe you should take a quick break, darling. You've been really pushing yourself today.” Alphys turned to the ghost, smiling. “W-well, if you insist.”

Soon, Alphys was sitting with her back to the wall, a sandwich in her hands, the ghost sitting beside her with a ghost sandwich in tow. As they silently sat there, eating, the ghost began making smalltalk. “You know, Alphys, darling, I've had the most wonderful idea.” Alphys, still chewing on her sandwich, let out a muffled “Hmm?” and nodded at the ghost to go on. With a sly smile, the ghost continued. “Well, seeing as you've done so much for me, I've thought about how to repay you.” Alphys let out a small cry, almost choked, before swallowing loudly. “What? I-I mean, um...” Completely flustered, Alphys set her sandwich on the floor, and nervously put her hands in front of her as she smiled with gritted teeth. “You don't have to do anything to repay me! H-honest!” The ghost floated up into the air, towering over her. “Oh, but darling, I insist! Especially since I finally figured out the perfect way to do so.”

The ghost spun around Alphys, before stopping just under her nose, between her and the cubic body. “Once my body is finished, I will take on the act of a robot built by the great Doctor Alphys.” The ghost inched closer, as Alphys leaned back. “Her greatest masterpiece.” Alphys let out a sigh. “I'm flattered, but, uh, I c-couldn't possibly force you to do that f-for me.” Her expression became very nervous and worried. “You wanted to be a s-star, right? I don't want to be in your, um, your way, or anything. A-and, I'm n-not really sure if I'd be, uh.” Alphys took a moment to remember what word she wanted to use, clicking her tongue, before finding it. “Comfortable! With l-lying to everyone like that.” The ghost closed their eyes, shaking their head. “Oh, Alphys, Alphys, Alphys! Darling! Always so humble, always so reserved.” The ghost then sunk below Alphys, looking above to meet her gaze. They smiled mischievously. “Aren't you forgetting about your own dreams?” Alphys blinked, but stayed quiet.

The ghost continued. “Listen, darling, just imagine: The little Alphys that nobody believed in, creating the Underground's greatest entertainment robot.” They flew to the top of the box in the middle of the room, putting on a voice usually reserved for speeches. “You'd finally be proving all of them wrong!” The ghost leaned down, giving Alphys a triumphant look from above. “Wouldn't that be a delicious ending to your story?” Alphys opened her mouth, as if to say something, but she couldn't think of anything. Thus, the ghost continued.

“Not to mention...” The ghost chuckled as they swam back beside Alphys. “You could even impress Mr. Dreamy.” Alphys wheezed as her snout went red. “A-Asgore?” “Of course!” The ghost inched closer, a grin on their face as they narrated. “I can already see it. The king taking one look at my beautiful body, before grabbing you by the shoulder, and, in a mighty voice, telling you...” Alphys had stopped breathing, covering her face with her hands to try and hide how crimson it had become. “Alphys, dear, you truly are a genius.” Finally, she let out a deep laugh with a snort, her head sinking and her skin turning completely red, tail at maximum wag capacity. But the ghost wasn't finished yet. “He might even make you Royal Scientist.” “Royal... Royal Scientist!?” Alphys snapped her head to meet the ghost's eyes. “Yes, of course! Doctor Alphys, Royal Scientist!”

“Consider it, Alphys. With that job, you could help a lot of people.” Alphys' hands shook from excitement. “You would be the most adored scientist in the entire Underground, darling!” A wide grin overtook her face. “R-really?” “Yes, really. Just imagine it.”

And imagine it Alphys did, as memories of lonely days and thoughts of future adoration swirled in her head. Her expression was starstruck. Eventually, she came back to reality, and let out a weak hum, looking at the hands sitting in her lap.

Finally, Alphys meekly glanced at the ghost, head still tilted downwards. “A-are you really sure about all this?” The ghost nodded, smiling gently. “Of course I am, darling. I know how you've been treated, and you deserve better than that.” Alphys' hands trembled, and her jaw quivered. “If I'm going to be happy, then you deserve to be happy, too, darling.”

Alphys sniffled. “U-um...” Her voice was weak. “Thank you.” Tears formed in the corners of her eyes. “T-this is the n-n-n...” As she wiped one away, dozens more formed in their place. “Nicest thing anyone's ever done for me, I...” “Come now, Alphys. Don't cry,” The ghost whispered, wishing they had arms to put around her. “It's the least I can do for making my dreams come true.”

As they held each other close, the ghost wondered about some things.

They wondered if Blooky would really just think that their cousin had disappeared, maybe having fallen down somewhere, and go on to live a happy life without them.

They wondered if Alphys really would find those new friends and that affection she's looking by the time they start focusing on their career.

They wondered how much of what they'd told her they had actually meant.

The ghost decided that what was done was done, and that it would all be worth it in the end. For now, they just had to get Alphys to stop crying. It always made them cry, too, and that was just unseemly.

“But, if I am to be a robot, I am going to need a brand new name befitting my brand new identity.”

“Y-you'd go that far?”

“Of course, darling! And I've already chosen the perfect one.”

“Mettaton."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Mettaton never once breaks the character of being a robot built by Alphys, even when he tells you about all the things she's been lying about.  
> You gotta wonder.


End file.
